Thumb
by Hayles45
Summary: Word Challenge from Jazzola: As Daphne watches her baby boy sleeping, she wonders whether it's a good thing that he's sucking his thumb. Fraphne! Please R&R! Check out Jazzola's story when she puts it up!


**YEAH! ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS THING!  
Sorry for the capitals :D So here's yet **_**another**_** word challenge between me and my pal Jazzola (who is SUPA-AWESOME!). This time we chose different words (obviously), I gave Jazzy the word 'cake' and she gave me the word 'thumb'. Yes, that's right, thumb. You know the smaller, fatter finger that's on your hand? That one? So it's not the easiest word ever, but I'll give it a shot! The challenge is to write a Fraphne one shot, but I thought it would be silly for Fred to say, "Oh Daphne, your thumb is so beautiful!" so I've gone for something different. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

He was so small, so tiny. Sometimes I felt like if I picked him up too quickly, he would just fall to pieces. He was so fragile, so precious; and he was mine. Well... ours. At the hospital they had labelled him 'Baby-Boy-Jones' because we hadn't thought up a name yet. But sooner or later, I came up with the name Marshall. It was a cute name, for a cute baby.

I smiled as I thought about all of these things, looking down at Marshall's sleeping body. I had been leant against his crib for about twenty minutes, just staring at him, watching his tiny chest rise up and down. Ever since I had become a mother, I began to feel maternal instincts kicking in every time I laid eyes on my baby boy. I didn't want to leave him alone, in case something was to happen to him. This resulted in most of my time spent with Marshall, even when he was sleeping. Which was silly, because Fred and I needed our alone time as a couple. But yet there was nothing that seemed more satisfying than watching Marshall sleeping. Just knowing he was safe put my mind at rest.

As I was watching, he did something I didn't expect. Slowly, he brought his tiny hand towards his face and slipped his miniature thumb into his mouth. It happened so quickly I had a hard time believing he had done it, but suddenly those maternal instincts kicked in again. He was sucking his thumb. I knew that it was a bad habit to get into, and images from dentist pamphlets began to flash in my mind. Reaching out to stop him, I stopped. I _really_ didn't want to wake him. I resumed my position of leaning on the crib, restraining myself from reaching out and _yanking_ his hand out of his mouth.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching as he gently sucked his thumb in his sleep, but suddenly I heard the door swing open behind me.

"Hey Daph, do you know where..." Fred began, but he paused. I remained still, not tearing my eyes from Marshall. A moment's silence followed. Then I heard five steps, and then he had wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. His breath near my neck tickled, and I grinned to myself as he reached up from behind and took my hands in his own, bringing them to rest on my stomach, "What's the matter?" he asked quietly, both of our eyes on our baby boy. I smiled gently.

"He's sucking his thumb," I replied, and Fred chuckled quietly,

"And?"

"Well... I just don't think it's good for him," I explained, and Fred grinned.

"Let him suck his thumb. There's no harm in it just now. C'mon, we've all sucked our thumb at one point; look, you're doing it now!" he said, bringing my hand up quickly and trying to put my thumb in my mouth. I laughed and pushed him away; loving the playful smile he wore on his face.

"Jerk," I muttered jokingly, and he put on a hurt face, clutching his hands to his chest.

"Oh, you hurt me with your cruel, cruel words!" he replied, and I giggled. He was right, what was the harm just now? Marshall didn't even have teeth yet! Walking forwards, I placed my arms around his neck, whilst his wrapped again around my waist. Leaning forwards, we shared a brief but tender kiss. Breaking apart, I leant my head on his chest, hearing his heart beating steadily inside.

"I love you," I whispered, and I heard him chuckle slightly, that wonderful chuckle I had known for years.

"I love you too, Daphne. Now go do something fun, I'll keep watch over the baby," he replied, beginning to walk over to the crib. But I reached out and stopped him, pulling him back to me.

"No. How about we do something... together?" I asked, and that playful smile was back again,

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure... anything but sucking our thumbs,"

* * *

**Did you like it?**


End file.
